The MileHigh Club
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Axel/Roxas/Demyx The trio takes an airplane ride that soars them into the membership of the fabled "Mile-High Club"


Plastered to the window was the melodious nocturne's face, oceanic orbs aglow with childish fascination as the airplane sped down the runway and lifted off into ascent. Roxas whined from beside him, the pressure building in the smaller boy's head as they rose higher and higher above the world. Demyx yanked his arm in such excitement Roxas feared that he would pop it out of place. Axel couldn't help but smile, leaning forward to tenderly stroke Rox's cheek offering him some gum, trying his best to calm the terrified child and make this trip as painless as possible.

Roxas had protested for weeks about why they had to travel this way claiming he indeed was not a bird and would have preferred to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground where they belonged. Demyx, on the other hand, had been absolutely ecstatic to learn they were to be flying their way to meet Axel's twin brother and even more elated when, after some serious string-pulling on Reno's part, a private plane was secured for just the three of them. Between Demyx and Axel's joy of finally discovering more about himself as a somebody, Roxas agreed to join the escapade.

"Roxie! Roxie look! It's so pretty!" Demyx squeeled, his face by now melded to the glass.

"Hell no!" Roxas curled himself up in a little ball, watching as Axel lounged across the two seats across from them absolutely comfortable in this situation.

"But it's so pretty!" Demyx protested, pouting as his breath fogged up the window.

"C'mon Roxie." Axel crooned, reaching over with his foot to gently rub the other's stomach. "You're not gonna fall out." Uncurling from the fetal position Roxas slowly undid the belt, watching Axel for confirmation he was going to be safe. With a nod from his lover, Roxas slowly lifted himself up out of the seat and slipped into Demyx's lap, coiling the nocturne's arms around him for comfort. Even Roxas was left breathless by the sheer beauty of the skyscape below. The machine tore through frothy white clouds effortlessly and in clear patches the cities looked like mere dots inset across massive plains. Suddenly the ground gave away to the beauty of the sea, the sun sparkling on the dancing waves far below lighting up the teen's eyes.

"Axel! It's beautiful..." Roxas whispered, curiousity overriding fear as he and Demyx's faces were sewn together against the window pane.

"Hey, Roxas! Your 'Sora' is showing."

"You're a jackass."

Axel just smiled. "Wait until we get over Midgar. You'll think someone turned out the sun. Hell of a view from up above though." Neither heard the flurry speak, both too preoccupied with the overwhelming prospect of seeing the world for how tiny it truly was. Axel lounged back on the soft leather cushions, his foot boredly tracing patterns on the floor. This was peace, he told himself. Lounging back munching on gum to keep his ears from feeling like they about to implode while listening to Roxas and Demyx chatter endlessly.

"Hey, I'll be back." he rose up and started for the back of the plane.

"Where you going?" Roxas popped up over Dem's shoulder.

"Bathroom." Axel replied and the heavy door clicked shut.

It was almost ten minutes later and the flurry of dancing flames hadn't yet emeraged from the bathroom. By now Demyx and Roxas had pried themselves away from the window and laid curled up together, Roxas's head on Demyx's chest while the nocturne teased the cockatiel plume. Roxas stared down into Demyx's face, blinking his huge blue eyes as he pondered.

"I wonder why Axie hasn't come back." Demyx finally spoke.

"I have a pretty good idea." Roxas replied nonchalantly, getting off Demyx to kidnap Axel's vacant place.

"Oh?" Demyx rolled onto his side.

"Probably masturbating." the teen replied boredly, watching as Demyx's face flushed up deep red. "You know Axel's insatiable."

"I'm gonna go see." Demyx declared and slowly wobbled his way back. Rolling his eyes Roxas rose up and followed, determined to rescue from Demyx from being screwed senseless at 30,000 feet. The two leaned closer to the door, the handle hot to the touch but there was silence from within. The two exchanged looks between themselves and the door, also noting that it had been left unlocked. Shrugging, Roxas opened the door.

His hunch was dead on. There the redhead knelt in the pool of his clothes, slender hips rocking up into the hand jerking and pumping his throbbing length. He turned his attention up to his lovers, eyes at half-mast. Roxas tried to back up but found the wall that was Demyx in his way, unable to trear his eyes away from Axel's heated emerald. He was trapped between the horny fire being slowly slithering closer, his muscled shoulders arcing slowly as he advanced, and an increasingly needy Demyx poking his lower back.

"A-Axel!" Roxas yelped as Axel's mouth seized the front of his pants, mouthing and biting through the cloth. The teen dug his nails desperately into the threshold for support, Axel undressing his wobbling legs and kicking them up over his shoulders. Behind him Demyx closed the door, officially suffocating the three of them together in the ungodly tiny space. Slow, teasing fingers ran up his chest, pinching and scratching making him arch and squirm and moan. Tight pressure consumed him, his lower body, his head, his chest. Whether from altitude or raw desire he couldn't tell. All he knew was he wanted them. Now.

"Love ya Roxie.." Axel purred, holding Roxas's hips firmly in place as he tongue danced up and down, expertly swirling around the head and dipping into the little slit. Roxas screeched and thrashed as Demyx took him from behind, the nocturne's head falling back in a loud moan as he sank deep into the tight heat.

"Roxie.. you're so tight baby." he whimpered, starting up a slow pace while Axel mercilessly teased. Roxas clawed at the flaming spikes, clinging to the only thing within reach and shoving his head closer in a silent plea to grace him with release. A low chuckle rose from Axel's throat, obliging his lover in one deep, long swallow. Roxas stared up at the bright lights overhead, his vision slowly starting to blur as everything got tighter and the pressure gradually got heavier and heavier. He wanted to come so bad it hurt. Everything burned and he screamed louder and louder and louder until he couldn't scream anymore. Then the explosion hit and everything went white, hot and deep and white until finally the three collapsed in a heap on the cool tile panting and exchanging satisfied, loving smiles.

"I love you too, Roxas." Demyx whispered, gently gathering the weakened boy into his arms and nuzzling the plume. Satiated and suddenly exhausted, Roxas searched for his missing pants and replaced them before slumping motionless into Demyx's arms.

"Love you guys..too." he yawned and drifted off, safe and secure in the arms of his lovers. Slowly Axel dressed and rose, purring in satisfaction as he gently dressed Dem and helped him up, returning back out to their chairs. He tugged some blankets out from overhead and draped them over his sleeping loves, curling up under his own warmth across from them. Demyx flashed him a soft, tender smile, his sleepy eyes succumbing to the stubborn lids insisting they wanted to close. Axel blew them kisses with a wink and sank back against the cool leather to join his lovers in the gentle cradle of sleep.

The newest members to the esteemed mile-high club.


End file.
